Only One
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: “Sometimes it’s hard to say “no” if you really mean yes. It’s hard to close your eyes if you really want to see. It’s hard to forget if you really can’t. But the hardest is to let go if you want to stay.”
1. Remedy

**Only One  
****Chapter 1: Remedy  
**By **DEVILZ CHIK

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:  
**Everyone! This is originally owned by mooncrystalreen. She told me to continue it so here it is… The first part and the summary are hers as well. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own CCS. Some of the characters are originally mooncrystalreen's and the summary but the plot is mine (excluding the first part).

**Summary**:  
"Sometimes it's hard to say "no" if you really mean yes. It's hard to close your eyes if you really want to see. It's hard to forget if you really can't. But the hardest is to let go if you want to stay."

_

* * *

Yanagi found herself alone walking in the cemetery. The hooting of owls and the howling of dogs were freaking her out. She walked and walked, not knowing why the hell she was there. She looked up the sky and only found a perfectly round full moon with many twinkling stars around it. That was her only light at that time._

She was looking her way out but she couldn't. There were more hoofs and hushes of the leaves of the trees and that… _really_ scared her. The wind kissed her soft cheeks and she shivered. Then she heard someone crying softly along with continuous murmurs. She followed the sound and found an amber-eyed teenager sitting there all by himself.

Yanagi was now freaking out. 'Why is Syaoran - _my_ bestfriend - crying?' she thought then walked towards him. "Hey, Syaoran," she greeted as she sat down beside him but it seemed that he didn't notice her. "Hello? Syaoran?" She waved her hands in front of him but he didn't blink or anything. She snapped her fingers - **nothing**. "Fine! Ignore me! But can you please stay with me for a while? This is place is creeping me out!"

Syaoran wiped his tears away then kicked the ground hard. "Why is life so cruel to me?" he muttered. "Why do they have to take Yanagi away?"

"Syaoran, hey, I'm _not_ taken away," Yanagi said to him but he ignored her. "I'm still here!"

"Why do you have to leave me, Yanagi?" he growled, stood up then walked away leaving Yanagi alone again.

"Huh? Why did he say that?" she said softly. "I'm still here. I never left you. I'm still here. I'm still here!" she shouted and the birds flew out of their nests quickly making a loud noise by their twitting and the flapping of their wings. For a moment, she thought she was the one who disturbed the birds but it was a gunshot—from somewhere.

A raindrop fell on her cheek and it started to rain making the place scarier for Yanagi. '_Why did you leave me here Syaoran_?' she kept telling herself. Then a wild lightning struck making what below Yanagi visible. She was shocked of what she read and couldn't believe it was true.

The roar of thunder followed the lightning quickly. "I'm dreaming… I'm just dreaming," she kept saying and with each word came a tear from her eyes. Her tears weren't noticeable if anyone is right in front of her because of the rain. "I'm dreaming. This is not true - all fake, fake, fake. Not true - this is not true. Wake up Yanagi! Time to go to school. C'mon, dad, wake me up now. I'm going to be late for school. Wake me up now from this dream!" she shouted with a bolt of lightning above her.

Again she noticed the engravings of the cement on her feet. It was a grave that read:

**----§YUKI Yanagi§----  
LOVING DAUGHTER  
1989-2005  
REST in PEACE**.

_

* * *

**Somewhere Else**_

" I'll see you tomorrow, then," an 18-year-old teen named Sakura said to her best friend - Tomoyo.

"See you!" Tomoyo called back to her. Tomoyo stood near their mansion gate watching Sakura. But before Sakura could even get in her car, her neat white jacket was all of a sudden soaked with blood.

Sakura had just been shot. Whoever fired the bullet was unknown to her. Or to anyone. She didn't even feel the pain at first not until Tomoyo came to her screaming.

"Help! Mom!" Tomoyo cried out. "Anyone! Help!" With Tomoyo's melodic voice, she had woken up every person in their subdivision. People in their houses switched on their lights and opened their windows to see why the richest daughter in town is screaming for help in the middle of the night.

The people who became aware of what was happening—that Tomoyo has someone in her arms who had been shot—came rushing out of their houses or called an ambulance. The latter was more appropriate for most of them because even though they desperately wanted to get a closer look of the richest teenager in town, one life was still at risk.

Sooner, Tomoyo's mom came running out of their mansion then practically whooshed the people around her daughter and her niece. She let out a gasp seeing Sakura's condition.

Sakura's angelic face had gone pale. Her emerald eyes couldn't be seen. She was unconscious. She was soaked in blood, even Tomoyo as she was hugging her best friend.

Tomoyo's tears didn't stop until the ambulance finally came. The Daidouji's ignored the whispering of their neighbors: "maybe the sniper missed…", "the real target was Tomoyo…", "anyone really has no right to make friends with those Daidoujis…", "all they bring to you is bad luck…"

As for Sakura, the last thing she remembered was someone screaming that she was just dreaming and a blurry image of herself with blue eyes.

_

* * *

"We gotta work something out!" Meilin shouted at her cousin who was staring at her boringly._

"I know alright!" Syaoran barked back. "But it isn't easy, Meilin! Two days after her death, you want me to look for someone who looks like her?"

"I know it's hard," Meilin then sighed and settled on her chair. Syaoran calmed down too.

Only few people knew that Yanagi had passed away. It wasn't their intention to spread the news actually. Most of all to the board members of the Yuki's company. If those greedy people knew that there would be no one who would follow the old Yuki-sama of theirs, they would plan evil plots to destroy him quickly. Just like that, they could rule the company by themselves so no wonder.

The Li Company, being the lifetime partner of the Yuki Company, has one branch in Tomoeda, Japan being led by the Li cousins—Meilin and Syaoran. Both 18-year-olds but can do a great job. They had sworn to keep Yanagi's death a secret towards the public and they're doing a great job. _Slightly_ doing a great job.

No one knows from the board of directors about the death which is a good thing. But they couldn't find a way to hide that fact.

"Why don't we propose a look-alike contest?" Meilin suddenly requested but Syaoran just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That's the lamest thing," he grunted. "The board of directors would probably find us suspicious proposing that idea all of a sudden. Yes, we are an advertising company but still… Who will they expect to be the main judge? Of course Yanagi! And they will look for her for sure!"

Meilin agreed with his cousin by simply nodding. She didn't feel like arguing with him. She actually still is mourning from her best friend's death. It all had been so sudden. _Why does she have to leave us?_

Tears started building up in her eyes and before her tears finally drop, Syaoran's phone rang. As Syaoran was busy taking his phone from his pocket, Meilin grabbed the chance to wipe her eyes.

Syaoran didn't say much while talking to whoever it was who called him. Meilin just stared at him, trying to figure out Syaoran's expressions. Is he happy or sad?

Minutes later, Syaoran hung up and Meilin swore he had seen his eyes so alive like when he was looking at Yanagi. "Who was that?" she asked him.

"It was Eriol," he replied then quickly grabbed his jacket and was ready to leave. "He found someone. He found Yanagi." With that, he just left. He left her standing there with mouth open.

_But Yanagi's dead… _

_

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View**_

When I opened my eyes, it feels like I've been sleeping forever. My left shoulder hurts like hell. What happened again? Oh yeah, I was shot. Who would want to shoot me?

Did I fight with someone? None that I know of. Who would want to shoot me exactly? They won't gain anything if I'm killed.

I turned my head to the bedside table and saw a clock. 11:00 am. That's why I feel hungry. My tummy's grumbling. Where is everyone? Aren't they supposed to be here with me?

I then noticed that my phone is lying next to the clock. With the dextrose on my right hand, I reached out and took it. With some difficulties, I finally managed to call Touya. Ring. Ring. Ring. Gone. What the! Did he just hang up?

I sighed and the thought that maybe he's angry or busy came to me. I closed my eyes and before I could relax, someone—some people came rushing in to the room.

First one I saw was Touya, followed by Dad then Tomoyo then Aunt Sonomi then a guy with blue hair. Who is he? Is he the one who shot me?

"Are you okay now Sakura?" my dad asked me softly.

I smiled at him. "My shoulder feels numb and heavy but I'm ok except for the fact that I'm hungry."

"When do you _not_ feel hungry, kaijuu?" Touya commented. I just glared at him but then he smiled at me. "I was kidding. No jokes around a sick kaijuu. I'll buy you some food." After kissing my forehead, he left.

"I was so worried about you, sweetie," Aunt Sonomi said.

"Me too, Sakura," Tomoyo added. "It should have been me. I should have been the one shot—not you."

"Don't blame yourself, Tomoyo," I told her. With all her effort, she hugged me as best as she could with all the stuff around me.

"I've paid a private investigator to check out your case," Dad said. "Sooner or later, we'll know who's behind all of this."

There's nothing I can do really but smile at them. Just a while ago, I thought they don't know I was shot but then they're all here. "Wait, who's that guy?"

Tomoyo let out an annoying breath and rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's just a selfish bastard." I never heard Tomoyo speak like that to a stranger. So maybe he's no stranger to her. But who is he!

"Tomoyo, I think we should let Fujitaka decide if he would allow Mr. Hirigazawa talk with Sakura," Aunt Sonomi told Tomoyo then my best friend rolled her eyes.

My dad turned to me. "Do you have enough energy to listen what he's going to say?" he asked me.

"What does he need to say to me?" I asked.

"Why don't you say yes so that you'll know," the Mr. Hirigazawa person said. He has a nice voice I must admit and he seemed nice. How come Tomoyo has negative vibes towards him?

"Fine, I'll listen to whatever he's going to say," I replied.

I saw the disagreement of Tomoyo in her eyes but before she could object further, Aunt Sonomi left the room with her and my dad followed them. So here I am, stuck with this stranger.

"First of all, I'm Hirigazawa Eriol," he introduced himself, reaching out a hand for me to shake and I did with my left hand.

"I'm Sakura," I told him.

"You can call me Eriol," he then said. "Are you aware of the Li Advertising Company?"

"I guess so. Why?" Is he working there? Probably. So did he come here to brag about it?

"So you know as well that the company has an alliance with the Yuki Company?" he asked then I nodded. Who doesn't know about it? And hello? I have Daidouji's connections! "There is a problem going on and we need you to help us."

That came out suddenly. This guy who knows maybe everything about the richest companies in Japan is sent here to ask me to help them? How can a mere 17-year-old help them exactly?

"Why me? What's there for me to help?" I asked.

"This conversation is confidential and only you and your family know about this beside the people inside the circle of the Li's and the Yuki's," he explained. "The only daughter of the Yuki's had died two days ago," he said it ever-so-slowly as if a burden is bestowed upon him right at the moment.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," that was the only thing I know that is appropriate to say at that time.

"She died and no board members know about it," he explained further. "They shouldn't know because they are greedy and they will do anything with their power to throw Mr. Yuki away from his place now that he has no child to pass on the company."

"Why doesn't he just pass it on to you?" I suggested but it sounded dumb. "I mean, you seem like a good friend of both families. Think about it, you're sent here to say a "confidential" issue to a middle-class family. Us, Kinomotos. I wouldn't include the Daidouji's because they're at the same level as the Li's and Yuki's."

"Mr. Yuki can't pass it on to me because I'm loyal to the Li's. Even though they're allies, I just can't go to the Yuki's and take it as my own. Besides, I'm not sent here to deliver you the news. It was coincidence or maybe it's fate. I don't know. I'm not sure. I'm just here in the hospital for my monthly eye-check up and it's usual for me to exit from the emergency room so that no one will notice me. Then I saw you."

"With a bloody shoulder lying helpless on a stretcher," I completed for him.

"Well yeah," he tried to smile taking it as a joke. "But even with your bloody shoulder, you look like Yanagi—Mr. Yuki's only daughter."

Shit, I know where this is going. "Your point?"

But he ignored me. He went on. "You don't look exactly like Yanagi though. She has short hair. Not long like yours. But you guys have the same hair color. And she has blue eyes—not emerald. But your eyes are pretty."

"Your point?" I asked again.

"In order for the board members not to know that Yanagi is dead, someone need to pretend to be her," he finally answered my question. What a relief but what!

"So you want me to pretend to be the only daughter of the Yuki's?" I almost shouted.

"That's the best idea we have to keep Yanagi's death a secret," he said. "We'll do anything. Just agree. Please?"

"I don't know. This is all so sudden. Can't I think it through first?"

"Of course you can think about it," he said then stood up. "If you've made your decision, call this number. Look for Meilin." He handed me a card and I placed it on the bedside table. "I need to go now."

"Ok then. Bye," I barely said. I watched him leave. As soon as he left, it took my family and friends to come inside. I bet they talked to him.

_For seventeen years I've looked in the mirror I didn't know I looked like one of the richest girl in town. Should I say yes or no? Is it for the common good?_

I left the hospital the day after Eriol went there. I left the hospital with my arm all cast up. I still have been thinking. I asked my brother and dad and they both said the same thing. _It's your choice._

Yes it is my choice. But whatever choice I will make, I wanna make sure that they won't have any problems with it. As in no bad effects or something.

When I went to ask Aunt Sonomi, she just assured me that Yuki's and Li's are nice people. That will help me if I say yes.

The last person I asked was Tomoyo.

"No!" she said sternly. "If you say yes, you're gonna lose your long hair!"

I sweat-dropped. Is that why she's so mad at Eriol? "That's your reason?" I asked her ridiculously.

She nodded and when she saw me roll my eyes, "we've made our hair grow at the same time since we were kids. We cut it at the same time too. And we've promised each other that we'll keep it long so that we can have the same hairstyles like almost everyday. I will not allow you to cut your hair so you can look exactly like that Yanagi girl!"

"Aside from cutting my hair, is there any reason why you don't want me to help the Yuki's?" I said then she just shook her head for a 'no'. "I'm gonna be a great help for them but I'm not sure if saying yes would be the right thing. Is it for the common good? Aren't the Yuki's and Li's themselves being selfish like the board members they were talking about? I mean why not just give the board members a chance to rule the company then they can take it away from them if they had done something wrong?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak up but then a guy's voice answered for me. He has unruly chocolate colored hair and deep amber eyes. I must say he's cute but his face is so expressionless. He's like a walking statue carved to be someone who don't care for people admiring him.

"They had already done something wrong," the guy said. When did he come here? Since when was he here? In Tomoyo's house? How did he get in? Was he eaves-dropping? "Call us selfish but this _is_ for the common good."

I just stared at him. Who is he anyways? Tomoyo seemed to have heard my thoughts.

"This is Li Syaoran, by the way," Tomoyo introduced the guy. "He's one of the people running the Li Company in the town. Eriol's one of them too and his cousin, Li Meilin. I forgot to tell you that he's coming over to talk to you. And Li, this is Sakura."

"Nice meeting you," he said, reaching out a hand for me to shake and I did. And when I did, it seemed like I have held his hand for so many years. It seemed like we know each other but it's impossible. I never got in contact with the Li's. I'm sure Tomoyo had. "You do look like Yanagi except for the hair and eyes."

"Eriol told me that too," I replied.

"I came here to ask you if you've made up your mind about Eriol's proposal," he stated as formally as he could. What's there to be formal about anyways? I'm just a middle-class person! "If you haven't decided yet then I'm here to ask you myself."

His face still is emotionless but is that sincerity in his voice? "But… you said it yourself you guys are being selfish too and how come _asking someone to pretend to be Yanagi is for the common good?_"

"Look at it this way," he began explaining. I glanced at Tomoyo and she was staring intently at Syaoran as well. "If we allow those board members to rule the company, they will poll high taxes to everyone who's going to look at the advertisements every second. The company would be corrupted and the people would suffer because of their greediness. The government wouldn't care because the board members could easily bribe them to shut up. Got it?"

I said nothing. "Besides, you can get anything you want. We'll give you anything you want! House and lot, car, money. Lots and lots of money," he bragged.

"Hoy! Don't think you can just make me agree with your money! I don't _need_ your money!" Who cares if he has a lot of money? Hey, we do too! Not as much as they have but our finance is enough.

"Then tell us what you need," he said with such determination that he's not gonna leave me alone unless I say yes.

"I don't know what I need," I mumbled and it's true. I don't know what I need. I don't need any money. I don't need anything. I don't think Touya or dad needs something as well. "Why don't you find someone else to do the job for you?"

"You're their best choice to do the job," Tomoyo spoke up. Does she know more than I do in here? So that means she's saying yes then? "Yanagi has to show up in the company by tomorrow or something like that because the board members are getting suspicious. And Sakura, trust him when he says these board members are greedy. It's true."

That's the confirmation I'm waiting for from Tomoyo. She's agreeing then… But there's one more person I need to talk to before I can say yes or no. _Mom…_ "I'll call you tomorrow. Is that okay?" I asked him.

He just nodded and left. He didn't speak any more words. He didn't even say bye. He just left. Tomoyo gave me a silent smile. She's convincing me that this Li guy is really kind. Maybe he is. He looks nice. But how come out of all the guys Tomoyo had talked about, she had never mentioned _HIM_?

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo then told me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied quickly. "I just need to go somewhere. I'll see you later."

"Ok…"

Before she could insist of taking her driver with me, I dashed off to her gate and got a taxi. I was soon out of her subdivision. Huge subdivision. And I was on my way to the cemetery where my mom is.

I know it's stupid. You know, talking to a grave but for me, it's better than talking to myself in front of a mirror. Because when I look in the mirror, I stare at myself and I would look like a crazy person. I admit I'm crazy but not THAT crazy.

Every month or so, I go here. I would just sit here on the grass and look at my mom's grave. The writings on the marble stone look clean. Most probably, the guy just cleaned it up before I arrived.

"Hey mom," I whispered. I wasn't expecting for a reply of course so I just continued to tell her about what happened this week. This seemed-to-be-like-an-unfinishing-week. About the night I was shot. Eriol. Yanagi. Yuki Company. Li Company. Li Syaoran himself.

"So should I say yes or no?" This is totally hopeless. I _am_ hopeless. My mom couldn't possible rise up to the ground to talk to me no matter how long I babble in here. "I guess I have to think about it again tonight. Then tomorrow, I could give them my answer. I gotta go mom. I love you…"

Going there was equaled to nothing.

As soon as I turned around, I saw the private investigator my dad has hired to look for the one who had shot me. I saw my dad yesterday talking to him. I'm positive that it is really him.

Why is he here?

"Hello," he greeted. I just smiled at him.

I don't know what to say. What if he had been there all these times? What if he had heard what I was talking about? Damn it, I'm screwed. I'm doomed.

"I'm Mr. Goto, your dad hired me," he said.

I know. My dad hired you to investigate who shot me. Not to follow me around. "What are you doing here, sir?" I tried my best to sound polite.

"To finish off my unfinished business," he replied.

That sounds weird. "What do you mean?"

There was a blowing light breeze as silence surrounded us. What's taking him so long to answer? Then I noticed that he was taking something out from behind him. Shit, a pistol.

"I was the one who shot you," he said with great determination that he wouldn't miss this time or something. His voice is gallant.

"You mean to say my dad hired you to shoot me? Why would he do that!" That came out dumbly so he laughed an evil laugh.

"Stupid!" he screamed. "You're more stupid than I thought. I followed you that night with Daidouji because I thought you were Yanagi."

"But I do not look like Yanagi!" I blurted out. "Tomoyo doesn't know Yanagi that much too!"

"Will you let me finish?" he snapped and I stepped back. "I thought you were a disguising Yanagi. It's usual to her to disguise and stuff. I followed you thinking you were Yanagi then I saw you went to Daidouji's place which is peculiar because Yuki's doesn't have that much connection with the Daidouji. Being so smart I thought Yanagi went to the Daidouji's to have an alliance then when you went out, I shot you."

"I did NOT do anything to you! Yanagi for sure did NOT do anything to you too!" I shouted at him. I know it is best not to be rude at this time but this guy in front of me is just… mean and evil.

"I'm just hired to the job—nothing more, nothing less," he said as if he didn't hear me but his gun is pointing straight at me still. "But I screwed up. Your dad called me—asking me to look for your shooter. After he gave out details, I figured out it was me he was looking for. Ironic right?"

All I could do was nod. I was starting to freak out because I know this is the end of my life. Goodbye everyone.He aimed the gun across my chest. Damn it, he's not gonna miss this time. I'm doomed for sure.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see any feature of his face before I say my sad farewell to this earth. My ears were ready to hear that gunshot that would end my life but there was none.

Maybe he was coming closer. Maybe he's taking out another gun from his pocket. Maybe his gun got no bullets and he's filling it up. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he's lying—he really was not the one who tried to kill me.

So many maybes and to make sure what's the truth: I have to open my eyes which I think would be the last thing I wanna do. But I opened them anyways.

I saw the same guy standing there but without a gun anymore. Beside him was Eriol. Holding two guns. One was the investigator's slash killer's and the other is perhaps his.

How did Eriol get here? Eriol flashed me a smile then when I looked around, I saw three or four men dressed in black suits who are probably Eriol's bodyguards holding out shotguns.

Without struggling, the investigator went with the bodyguards. I wonder why. What, Eriol has magical powers that made that killer guy whatever tame like a bunny? What the hell did he do? I should've kept my eyes open!

"How did you—… When did you—… How come—…" I stammered as I looked for the proper words to ask him. Now I owe him something! He goddamn saved my life!

"What exactly are you asking?" he asked me with a smile. Is he mocking me? Not my fault here I'm mumbling! I'm in the course of shockness if he may not have noticed!

I didn't reply. I just stared at him. Then the next thing I know is that he smirked then smiled… again. Is there something funny in my face that he found so amusing?

"Quit smiling like that!" I snapped at him and he just smiled more. "Why did you—save me?" I'm serious here now.

"Keep this in mind: I can't handle losing another Yanagi in my life," he said softly. His smile gone.

"Oh," was all I could mutter then I followed him to his car. Time to go home.

_So I'm just another Yanagi in his life… _

_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Like it? Yes, it was Eriol who saved her… It will be stereotypical and predictable if Syaoran came rescuing her. More details next chapter. Hope you like it… Please review!_

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Just A Crush

**Only One  
****Chapter 2: Just a Crush  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Summary:  
**"Sometimes it's hard to say "no" if you really mean "yes". It's hard to close your eyes if you really want to see. It's hard to forget if you really can't. But the hardest thing is to let go if you want to stay."

**Author's Notes:  
**Hello guys! I guess I'm updating this story! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Sakura's Point of View_

So maybe I had gone crazy to develop this little infatuation with Hirigazawa Eriol. My previous accident was probably behind all this madness. I, Sakura Kinomoto, had never fallen for a guy like him ever before!

I already made up my mind few years ago that guys like him would never be my type so what was all this nonsense? Right now - me, blushing, in front of him, too shy to reveal myself with my new haircut.

They showed me a picture of Yanagi and yes, I got to admit, I do look like her, except for the eyes. My father did tell me that my eyes were unique.

I glanced around the room, where every one was looking at me. Tomoyo had a frown on her face and we knew the reason why. (I tried convincing her to cut her own hair but she wouldn't.) My father and brother – I could never exactly tell what they are thinking. Li Meilin had a contented smile.

Eriol, on the other hand, seemed like he was seeing right through me with that gaze of his! One more minute – and I would explode.

Stop looking at me like that!

"You are so perfect!" Meilin stood up with glee. She walked towards me and quickly twirled me. "Now, there's one more thing – your contacts!"

"Contact lenses?" I asked her to make sure if I heard her correctly. Those things would kill me. At that time, it made me wonder if I could back out because there was no way I could pull this off.

"Of course, you need to wear contacts to hide your green eyes!" Meilin said in a matter-of-factly way. I chose to just roll my eyes and follow her to the dressing room again.

I did agree to help them so I guess I need to give it all my best.

Looking at the mirror with my blue contacts, I almost did not recognize myself. I looked totally different or maybe I was so used seeing my green eyes.

It made me feel different. It made me feel like I was in another person's body. Who was I kidding? Of course I was! Well, not literally speaking. But I was, in a way, borrowing an identity.

Without permission. Because she passed away.

Could this be considered as stealing?

* * *

It was disappointing to hear that Tomoyo would not be joining me for today. She said she had some things to do. So here I was, left alone with Meilin and Eriol, on the way to the Li Advertising Company.

Eriol did not say anything when I came out of the dressing room. He was practically gawking – that was what he looked like to me. Dad and Touya simply hugged me, wished me luck and left.

Meilin was the only one who had been giddy about the matter all day.

I, for one, was not feeling excited at all about all of this. Nervousness and cowardice were slowly taking over my body.

Oh, crap. So why was I doing this again?

"We're here!" I heard Meilin say.

I got out of the car after them and just stared at the huge building in front of me.

"Ok, just relax and remember, everyone knows you," Meilin was whispering to me as we walked to the front door. "Just smile and wave back or something. You don't have to learn their names yet for now."

I simply nodded and swallowed as the front door opened before us. Here goes nothing.

The lobby was huge and high. There were two wide staircases on each side, meeting at the second floor where a restaurant was. The reception desk was below the terrace of the second floor with a very handsome guy behind it. The elevator was on the right side of the staircase.

People wearing different suits were rushing in and out of the numerous doors on the first floor. I suddenly became conscious of what I was wearing – a simple black tee and a denim skirt.

"Meilin," I spoke. "Are my clothes appropriate for this?"

Come to think of it, Meilin and Eriol were not as casual as me. Eriol was wearing a sexy polo shirt and jeans and Meilin was wearing a semi-formal-looking dress.

"They all know that Yanagi's not a formal girl," Meilin informed me.

I sighed in relief. Ok, so clothes were ok. Now, for the real show.

The guy behind the reception desk stood up from his chair when he saw our group approaching. He was grinning broadly and for a moment, I thought he was crushing on Meilin but when we were near him, I figured out that he was staring at me.

"Hello, Miss Yuki," he greeted politely. I subconsciously looked down, afraid that he might notice my contacts. "It's nice of you to come by today. We haven't seen you for a long time."

Meilin probably noticed my discomfort so she spoke up for me. "She had to deal with some personal things…" she trailed on.

"Nothing serious," I managed to say, adding a nervous smile at the guy.

He looked at me curiously, cocking his head to one side, as if surprised that I have spoken. "Is it just me or did your voice change?" he thought loudly.

Eriol coughed casually.

Think fast! Yanagi and I definitely will not have the same voice! Why did no one think of that? Why did they just bother with the contacts to hide the difference colors of our eyes?

I screwed it all up in less than a day!

"That's what she's been dealing with these past few days," Eriol said convincingly. "She had some infection and it greatly affected her voice box."

"She still sounds nice, though, right?" Meilin decided to add.

The guy looked pretty much satisfied with the lie because he was grinning again. "Ms. Yuki's perfection will never fade away," he said and it caused me to blush unexpectedly.

"That's so sweet of you," I replied to him as a sign of gratitude.

"Well, then, Gary," Meilin said. "We're off to see Syaoran now. See you later."

"See you later!"

As soon as we stepped in the elevator, I literally collapsed on the floor. There were no other passengers so I assumed I was safe. I was beginning to have second thoughts about everything yet again.

Li Syaoran's office was on the 26th floor. During the short ride, no one spoke a word. I decided to admire Meilin's and Eriol's shoes respectively; taking note that Eriol's black leather shoes were really shiny.

_Cling_. After hearing that, I knew that we were just waiting for the doors to open. I decided to stand up and fix my skirt.

Breathing in a deep breath, I whispered at Meilin's ear. "Do you really think I can do this?"

She gave me a comforting slap on the back and nodded with a smile. We walked to Li's office and I was surprised to not see a secretary by his office.

I reckoned afterwards that Meilin acts as his secretary. They did not bother to knock at all. We simply went inside the office – well, it was not like we would come across into a middle of something.

And then, the funniest thing happened. As in, the funniest thing ever today.

So, we entered. Eriol dropped himself on the couch while Meilin walked over to the corner where she started preparing coffee for herself. Meanwhile, I was standing dumbly there, not sure exactly what to do.

Li had not really looked up. He was reading a magazine and was holding a mug. The mug was in midair and he was in the midst of putting it on the table when he looked at my direction.

All the colors on his face suddenly disappeared – it really looked like something sucked his life out. His brown eyes opened wide and then… he dropped his mug and spilled its contents all over his table.

The sudden _clang_ of the mug surprised Meilin and Eriol. They looked at him concernedly but he just shrugged off the looks they were giving him. He stood up quickly, ignoring the mess.

To me, it was really hilarious. The way he dropped the mug, you know – it was as if he had seen a ghost. Well, maybe he was seeing a ghost through me. I did look like Yanagi after all.

The main point was… what just happened was very amusing but then no one laughed. I was about to laugh but chose to hold it back because he might find it offensive. Especially, he seemed to be a guy with a very short temper.

So that I would not burst out, I looked away from him and pretended that I did not see anything.

"And I thought you were kidding when you told me she fixed up nicely," he said, turning to Meilin and talking as if I was not present in the room.

I saw Meilin shrug as she waited for her coffee.

And then, there was an unusual silence in the room. I was still standing by the door and focused on the very nice window on the right side of the room. I even assumed that Eriol had fallen asleep on the couch and that the coffee maker was broken.

"Aren't you going to clean up that mess?" I finally asked, growing tired of the tension in the room.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Li replied casually. He picked up the phone, mumbled something then hung up.

Afterwards and finally, Meilin's coffee was ready and she joined Eriol on the couch. "So, what do we do today?" she asked the guys.

"You need to work and I need to work," Li answered seriously, looking down at her.

Yet again, it was as if I was not there in the room.

"But what about Sakura?" Meilin nodded her head towards me. "She needs to know everything that is to know about everything that goes on in Yanagi's everyday life. Who would be with her all day?"

"Eriol can do that," Li suggested and as I heard his words, my mind was uncontrollably in panic. I would not survive being with that guy alone. "I need you here in the office."

Meilin huffed and walked towards me. "I guess we won't be bonding today," she told me sadly.

"Maybe you can take a day off today?" I asked softly, not really wanting Li to hear it.

She let out a laugh. "It's not really my call, Sakura," she said.

I sighed. "Then, I guess, some other time, then," I told her.

"Get out of here, then," Li ordered Eriol suddenly. Eriol, without a word, stood up and opened the door for me.

"I'll see you later," I said to Meilin and without looking at Li, I exited the door, followed by Eriol.

* * *

Eriol and I decided to go to a café and just chill there. We ordered two cups of coffee and two slices of chocolate cake and had been quietly chatting about his memories with Yanagi.

Thank goodness that I had stopped blushing madly five minutes after we got in the car so his presence around me was not bothering me anymore.

It actually felt nice being with him right now.

And from the way he was talking about Yanagi, she sure was a likeable person, which made me remember what he told me before – that I was just another Yanagi in his life.

"So has it always been the four of you?" I asked him.

"It had been the three of them then I came along," he answered. "They treated me well. Then, after a while, Syaoran and I took the responsibilities to take care of Meilin and Yanagi."

How did Yanagi die, anyway? I wanted to ask him the question but I assumed it would be too painful for him to tell the story.

"But we didn't take care of her enough," he mumbled.

I did not think that he wanted me to hear that part so I chose to ignore it.

"So, Sakura," he had a very serious voice all of a sudden – more serious than his normal voice. "I really will not let anything bad happen to you."

"Aaw, gee, thanks," I said cheerily. "I know you're doing it because I look like Yanagi." Since I'm just another Yanagi in your life, after all.

He was taken aback about what I said. And it took him time to reply.

"No, I'm doing it because you're you and you're helping us get through this."

I nodded but I did not believe him.

My infatuation was officially over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I updated this story. I have nothing much to say but hey, stay tuned! The next chapter of Your Shadow is still not done. Sorry to keep you waiting. For the meantime, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review!

xxx DEVILZ CHIK


End file.
